This invention relates to control rods used to transmit axial signals and subject to radial vibrations induced by the environment, such as the control rods in helicopters used to transmit control inputs to the rotor and tending to vibrate at the rotor blade passage frequency. The invention is a device for detuning the natural frequency of the rod from the frequency of the forcing function of the induced vibrations.